


Черная карта

by Hell_be_joy



Series: Черная карта [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Deathfic, M/M, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy
Summary: Я шел в притон, где меня, несомненно, ждала парочка высших демонов. Из оружия только лук и клинок серафимов, да ведьмин огонь в кармане. В конце концов, я шел на смерть!





	

Меня зовут Александр Лайтвуд, и двадцать шестого декабря я сделал первый вдох.

Что привело меня сюда? Не конкретно в это место, а в эту точку жизни. Я бы даже сказал, в этот тупик моей жизни. Дошло до того, что я умираю в одиночестве. Медленно, секунда за секундой, но яд все ближе подбирается к моему сердцу. Я просто чувствую это. Это просто уже такое знакомое ощущение, что… А, впрочем, не важно. Просто поверьте мне на слово, что быть проткнутым высшим демоном не самое приятное занятие.  
Я думал, что перед смертью я увижу всю свою жизнь. Но это ничерта не так. В первый раз я видел лишь темноту, сейчас же передо мной проносятся обрывки недельных, может месячных, воспоминаний. И кроваво-красным посреди, назовём это кадром, одно слово — Конклав.

С чего они взяли, что таких как я надо уничтожать? Хотя, наверное, первым вопросом нужно поставить это: с чего они взяли, что люди с нетрадиционной ориентацией могут принести вред многовековой системе? Разве дело только в том, что я не смогу продолжить род Лайтвудов? Или мне нужно было копнуть глубже? Хотя, какая кому теперь разница.  
Конклав. Он или, в данном случае, они лишили меня всего. Настроили против меня мою семью, подставили меня, словно я убил одного парня — сумеречного охотника. Списали на то, что он якобы отказался стать моей парой на ночь. И им поверили! Чёрт возьми, им беспрекословно поверили! Я ожидал от остальных, но семья… Мама, папа, Джейс, даже Изабель. Вот от двух последних я точно не ожидал. В любом случае, я ждал суда, но получил нечто иное.

Перед глазами проносится разговор, который состоялся несколько часов назад, когда я только собирался сюда. Я шёл один, в этот притон, потому что мама сказала, что Конклав решил дать мне ещё один шанс. Поверил ли я ей? Ни на минуту. То, как она отводила взгляд и сжимала пальцы, говорило лучше, чем все её слова вместе взятые. Прости, мама, я никогда не буду для тебя лучшим сыном. Прости за то, что я не умер в тот день вместо Макса. В любом случае, я пошёл сюда добровольно. На собственную смерть, словно на лучшую вечеринку в Бруклине. Только жаль, что таких вечеринок больше не будет, правда, Магнус? У меня точно не будет. Это даже как-то смешно. Искал способа быть с ним вместе, а вместо этого нашел способ убить наши отношения и нашёл собственную смерть. Конклав ведь не решился убить меня, если бы знал, что я нахожусь под защитой Верховного Мага Бруклина. Трагикомедия во плоти.

Но вернёмся к разговору.

Я шел в притон, где меня, несомненно, ждала парочка высших демонов. Из оружия только лук и клинок серафимов, да ведьмин огонь в кармане. В конце концов, я шел на смерть! И в этот раз я не боялся. Замерзшее сердце грела мысль, что я умру в бою, что мне не отрубят голову, как грязному насильнику. Но вряд ли меня похоронят в семейном склепе. Вряд ли меня вообще похоронят.

Но вы можете представить это издевательство судьбы, когда навстречу мне вышел Саймон Льюис? Я не мог, видимо, зря.

— Алек? Я думал, что тебе нельзя выходить за пределы института, — промямлил он. Да, это ещё один факт моего существования. Весьма печальный. А я ведь даже не встретился с Магнусом… в последний раз. Хотелось бы извиниться, но, видимо, придётся делать это через третьих лиц.

— Ситуация изменилась, — пожал плечами я и расстегнул куртку, чтобы иметь доступ к тому, что хотел отдать ему. — Выполнишь одну мою просьбу? — очень хотелось съязвить про «последнюю», но, думаю, это и так выглядит, словно дешевая драма. Поверьте, я успел оценить масштабы трагедии телевидения, пока жил с Магнусом.

— Да, — удивлённо ответил вампир, продолжая прожигать меня взглядом. — Если ты ответишь на мой вопрос.

— Ладно, это будет честно, — я быстро снял с шеи цепочку, на которой была подвеска в виде половины сердца, и протянул её Саймону. — Передай это Магнусу, он поймёт. Что за вопрос?

— Куда ты идёшь?

— На эшафот.

— Ты сейчас пошутил неудачно, да? — его глаз дернулся, а рот открылся от удивления.

— Нет, Светоч, я не пошутил. Можно назвать это моей предсмертной прогулкой.

— Я пойду с тобой!

— Избавь меня от этого и просто выполни то, о чём я попросил, — я устало потёр переносицу и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Знаешь, я был уверен, что сумеречные охотники могут умереть только в бою. О том, что этот бой может быть подстроен семьей я даже не предполагал. А если подумать, сколько парней или девушек, таких же как я, погибли просто из-за того, что Конклаву это не нравится? Не отвечай, это был риторический вопрос. Просто… — я прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить фразу, — просто передай моей семье, что я не держу зла. Их запутали, а они и хотели быть запутанными. Просто на мой счёт выпала черная карта. Мне с ней и идти. Не держи на меня зла, на мертвых не злятся. Даже Валентина похоронили с почестями, что уж говорить обо мне. И живи, Саймон, живи. Не слушай никого, не меняйся и будь собой. Всегда будь собой, это единственное, что тебе остаётся в этом мире. Остальное они у тебя заберут.

— Алек… — он выглядел ошарашенным и потерянным одновременно. Но я не могу это исправить. Не в этой жизни.

— Прощай, Саймон. Береги Изабель и остальных.

И, обогнув его, я продолжил свой путь.

Что меня ждало впереди? Грязный пустой склад и три высших демона. Одного я успел убить, двое других убили меня. Странно, но я не помню сражение. Было слишком темно, даже ведьмин огонь не мог пробиться сквозь эту тьму. Я просто позволил своим инстинктам взять верх, чтобы не умирать сдавшись. Я просто умер в бою, как и мечтал об этом в детстве, когда всё казалось преувеличенно хорошим, даже смерть была овеяна не ореолом смерти и тьмы, а ореолом славы и света. Кажется, я был идеалистом. Когда это закончилось?

В любом случае, стоило последнему моему вдоху вырваться из груди, как демоны исчезли. Я остался в одиночестве. Что случилось с моим телом? Похоронили ли меня? Плакал ли кто-нибудь? Исполнил ли Саймон мою последнюю просьбу? Не знаю. Но я уверен лишь в одном.

Меня зовут Александр Лайтвуд, и двадцать шестого декабря, девятнадцать лет спустя, я сделал свой последний вдох.

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликован на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/1220688


End file.
